Talk:Clamming
Clamming Results I recently spent about a day clamming (508 attempts in 44 rentals) and tracked all of my results. I put the numbers on the Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle/Clamming page because that's where the Abundance templates were. For reference, I was wearing both clamming items (Mithra Top +1 and Mithra Shorts +1) and did almost all (>95%) of my clamming at the point on the first (northern) beach. Some thoughts: * I'm convinced there is an improvement in the quality of items you get as the size of your bucket increases. Almost every single item I got in the 50pz bucket was a slug, jacknife, pebble, or igneous rock. Almost every single "rare" item I picked up was in a 100pz or 150pz bucket. * The chances of the alrune jumping into your bucket after the 150pz point are very high, on the order of 50% per attempt. * If multiple people are at a single clamming point, the reuse time does not increase. In other words, you only have to wait ~10 seconds after your last attempt; whether or not someone else makes an attempt first is irrelevant. * I think there may be something to the idea that switching clamming points more frequently improves results. I'm "all clammed out" at the moment, but the next time I try, I'll use the three points at the south beach and see if I notice a change. --Khadijah 05:40, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Bucket Upgrades There are bucket upgrades. To get the 100pz bucket you need to turn in a 46pz catch. To get a 150pz bucket, turn in a 146pz catch. I'm guessing you need anything equal to/over 45/145. ---- I'm confused... when you get the 100pz bucket, do you now have two? the 100pz and the 50pz? Becuase otherwise, how could you get 146pz with a 100pz bucket? ~~Chrisjander No, you only get one bucket. Text stated me yesterday that you transfer the 46+ pz into the bigger bucket, so you fill it further to a max of 100 (and so on) --Cemalidor 08:52, 06 February 2007 (GMT+1) ---- I changed it to 96 which I assume is what was meant. --Gahoo 17:20, 2 Jun 2005 (PDT) ---- Got to 146 ponzes, upgraded to 200 pz bucket. First clamming attempt, Alraune jumped into my bucket (and I lost a Petrified Log ; ;). This guide led me to believe it would only happen if I went above 200 pz, but there's no way that I could have. The Alraune must be random once you get the biggest bucket and must weigh an awful lot. :( Lessons learned... Editing the guide to include this. --Chacharu 15:34, 13 September 2006 (EDT) ---- included the info that you ALWAYS (re-)start with a 50pz bucket. Learned the lesson as i tried to fill the bucket over 50 after turning in a 100pz bucket. :( Included also NPC price for H.Q. crab shell. At Odin it sells still for 5K at Jeuno AH, so it may be better to keep it. :) Also the prices seems to vary (greatly)(talking of NPC price, not AH). Got for a peeble only one gil, so i'll try to keep track on this and include the varios values. --Cemalidor 08:49, 06 February 2007 (GMT+1) ---- I turned in a 46pz bucket, got the upgrade to 100pz, and, when it reached 60pz (according to both "The Clamming Kit" and "ClamDigger" apps), I received the message "But the weight is too much for the bucket and its bottom breaks!" The only thing different from the usual 50pz bucket items was a Broken Willow Rod listed at 6pz on both apps. I don't see anything mentioned about a random break possibility.--Snorglepuss (talk) 09:37, December 13, 2019 (UTC) I continued clamming, got the upgrade to 100pz again, and again received the same break message after getting to 53pz (jacknife 11, pebble 7, igneous rock 35). Pissing me off.--Snorglepuss (talk) 10:14, December 13, 2019 (UTC) prices after a trip clamming last night, i noticed the prices have become way off, at least on phoenix, maybe we should go to a rarity scale or remove them altogether and provide a link to ffxiah.com so users can look up the item themselves? Turdsman 14:36, 10 October 2006 (EDT) Position: Does it matter? I am just curious if anyone has achieved better results in a certain clamming point consistently or if they are all the same. I ask this because I clammed near the dock at the first clamming point. I didn't want to run a long way. Is it better to stay at one spot VS. moving to another? Any tips will be appreciated thanks. Size affects what you can actually pick up? Noticed that everytime you upgrade the bucket, the NPC says "Now you may be able to find....." curious about if that actually means the bigger the bucket, the more variety of things you can find. I will keep track of my clamming and see what I can find. Moon Phase Full moon, and possibly New Moon, greatly influence clamming rates. On 98% full moon I managed to pull up 2 tropical clams, 2 HQ crab shells, a shall shell, and a crab shell. on 50 ponze buckets. Most of them on my first or second dig. In less then 10 minutes I managed to make 20K. --Urat 23:36, 4 July 2008 (UTC) First kit is free I removed the verification needed tag on the first-kit free bit. I did it for the first time recently, and the kit was free, unless this has been changed in a recent updated--Anthoron 01:51, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Clamming Results *I get better chances of better items with the higher capacity buckets. Thats why the system says "Now you may be able to dig up a..." It means, "you're chances to dig up a tropical clam, oxblood, lacquer tree log, petrified log, etc. have increased." *Switching clamming points while in the process of clamming does not significantly alter results. Everytime a person would come to clam at the northern clamming point, I would move to another clamming point. I switched to the 2 clamming points on the eastern shore. When the person that I avoided left, I would return to the original clamming point on the northern shore. I did not notice a difference in items obtained. I would still get the same items that sell for 10-50 gil with the occasional item worth about 300, 1000, 3000, or 5000. *It is possible to have 2 people clamming at the same clamming point at the same time. *I use the shirt and shorts that reduce clamming "incidents" and improve clamming results. --LDf5% 04:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC)